Thursdays
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: She wonders if her nose looks as red and if her mascara is running down her cheeks despite the fact that it's supposed to be waterproof. She wonders what they will do if he dies.


**Thursdays**

The news of a shooting at Seattle Grace Hospital came on a Thursday, Dell had died on a Thursday and Addison was starting to hate that day of the week. The thing about being a doctor is that emergencies still happened when your world was falling apart; babies still wanted to be born and other people's lives hung in the balance even when you really didn't want to get out of bed. So it didn't matter that one week ago Dell had died, or that he'd only been buried three days ago, Oceanside Wellness was bustling with sick patients demanding attention and doctors that were barely holding it together.

Or rather it had been.

The noise and craziness fell away as the talk show playing in the waiting room was interrupted with a breaking news update. She was vaguely aware of sinking onto the couch, of people speaking around her, of a reminder that she had a patient waiting and then Amelia was beside her. She doesn't break her direct vision of the television to confirm this, but the tiny hand that slipped into hers squeezes so tightly that there was really no question.

They were both praying for the same people inside.

Derek Shepherd. He'd always been better than the both of them. They had always walked in his shadow either morally or professionally. Still, he was the best person either of them knew. Their moral compass. Their benchmark. Their everything.

Mark Sloane. They'd both been in love with him in the past. Amelia would hate to know that everyone knew about her huge adolescent crush on her brother's best friend but who were they kidding? Everyone had thought it was cute. Where did that leave her? Her relationship with Mark had always been more complicated than with Derek. She had dreamed of a life with Derek but what she'd had with Mark she'd given it up – twice.

She hated the damn news reporters for not giving names until family had been notified. She hated not knowing what was going on inside. She'd walked those halls, gotten to know the nursing staff. The security guards. The orderlies and all of those people were being shot at for no reason. If she shut her eyes she could envision the quickest way to get from the cafeteria to surgery. She knew that she could hit up the coffee cart and make it to her office for a consult in seven minutes, five if she hustled. That place had become a home and there was someone inside it shooting the people she loved.

Derek. Mark. Bailey. Callie.

She hated not knowing - until she did know.

Until she had her worst fear confirmed.

"_We're going to Jason who's on the ground with some breaking news. Jason, can you tell us what's going on down there?"_

"_The identity of the shooter has been identified as Gary Clark, the husband of a patient that was taken off life support last month. Now we're receiving reports that the Chief of surgery was the intended target. Unconfirmed reports have said that the Chief has in fact been shot, but again I must stress that this is an unconfirmed report. Stay with us until we know more."_

Addison finally willed herself to break contact with the television. When her eyes lock onto Amelia's she wonders if her expression looks as horrified as the younger girl's does. She wonders if her nose looks as red and if her mascara is running down her cheeks despite the fact that it's supposed to be waterproof. She wonders what they will do if he dies.

She wonders if she'll ever be able to make it through another Thursday again.

_**A.N. Hey guys this (along with the Izzie one I did earlier this week) came to me when I was watching the Grey's finale - I just love Addison so much that I really do hope that in the midst of the Private Practice drama they will acknowledge that hey she lived and worked there too this should effect her. I was conflicted as to where to post this it's focused on a Grey's plot but had Private Practice characters and I ruled out crossovers - but I've decided to post it here for no better reason then I just wanted to! Anyway, thanks for reading and please, please review and check out my profile because I'm working on a huge writing challenge and need suggestions. Thanks! **_


End file.
